


两个emmmmm的小故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 又是群里扯出来的两个sjb段子怪力乱神，xjb写建 议 别 看（。）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	两个emmmmm的小故事

《血族曾舅爷爱上詹》  
其实，我以前也脑过一个有亲属关系的芽詹梗，就，芽芽，年纪小辈分大，是詹詹的曾舅爷爷，但比詹詹还要小几岁，然后他们开始不知道彼此的身份，瞒着家里领证了，孩子都有了，结果发现詹詹和曾舅爷爷结婚…  
后来觉得这样不太符合逻辑  
于是加了个设定，芽芽是吸血鬼，所以可以既是詹詹的曾舅爷爷，又比詹詹年纪小  
但詹詹，因为从他曾祖母那一代就只和人类联姻，所以到了詹詹这里，就是很纯的人类了  
芽芽年纪确实小，但他是他那个吸血鬼族群里的独子，所以非常受重视，后来家里有人反对他和詹詹，也不是因为詹詹是他的曾外甥，而是他不可以和人类结婚  
但后来芽芽家族的人又争着同意了，因为芽芽使用吸血鬼的特殊技能，让所有人都坚信他羊尾（？）其实并没有，只是芽芽的特殊技能，但所有人就以为芽芽是羊尾了，除了詹詹没有人跟他结婚，于是就争先恐后地催着詹詹和芽芽在一起…  
然而！有一个名叫阿蛇的吸血鬼，是芽芽家的人，他也喜欢詹詹，并识破了芽芽的伪装，看出他不是真的羊尾，于是就去威胁詹詹和自己睡，否则就把芽芽不羊尾的事实公之于众  
詹詹无动于衷，嘁，你傻吗？不羊尾还不好，而且我和史蒂维孩子都好几岁了，你现在公之于众，又能怎么样啊？  
阿蛇说，喔，有道理  
然后就走了，于是詹詹和芽芽继续在一起  
还可以来一个阿四，他是真的羊尾，然后傻乎乎的，认为詹詹喜欢芽芽是因为他羊尾，于是就去跟詹詹告白，詹詹说为什么？阿四说因为我羊尾啊，你不就喜欢羊尾的人吗？  
詹詹说，guna，我和史蒂维结婚只是因为他是史蒂维而已，跟他羊不羊尾有什么关系？你别本末倒置了  
于是阿四失望地哦了一声，也走了，詹詹和芽芽继续在一起  
然后来了一个阿狮，过来找詹詹，詹詹说，你要是敢跟我扯羊不羊尾的事，我就拿很多大蒜汁泼你，还要拿银针戳你  
阿狮说，喔，没什么，我只是来问问芽芽羊尾，你们是怎么做的，因为我家狼狼要的越来越多了，我快招架不住，感觉自己也要变成羊尾了，你有什么好办法吗？  
詹詹说，多吃花生米和阿莫西林，每天饭后服用，一天吃三次，很有效果  
阿狮说，谢谢，然后就离开了  
詹詹和芽芽继续在一起…  
————  
《冬哥和蛇蛇的三生孽缘》  
第一世，冬哥与蛇蛇，曾经两小无猜言笑晏晏，琴瑟和鸣，约定永不相负  
后来因遭上天妒忌，引来九重天劫  
把蛇蛇的眼睛劈成了红色，人也香消玉殒  
冬哥肝肠寸断，当即成仙，杀上天庭去，要给那苦命的美人一个公道  
冬哥杀光了所有的（弱欸）神，于是他成为九天玉庭中唯一的主宰  
然而，冬哥无心享受仙庭的莺歌燕舞，一心只想随他的蛇蛇而去  
于是尝试自爆，结果成为了天地间一缕孤魂，但还保留着毁天灭地的战神之力  
第二世，一缕孤魂冬  
蛇蛇是海德拉至高领袖，与冬在梦中交缠，醒来却怅然若失，然后就有了小助手  
没想到，孤魂冬是以残存的♂之力与蛇蛇彻夜缠绵的，蛇蛇有了孩子，孤魂冬就消逝于人间…  
小助手长大之后，成了大助手，蛇蛇把组织交给孩子，因为又梦到上辈子的事情，于是他也追随冬哥而去了  
第三世，海德拉冬日战神x红蛇仙子  
冬哥，仙界第一直男，除了打战就是睡觉，完全不解风情  
红蛇仙子，每天都在（单方面）跟冬哥撩骚，每次都被很直的冬哥误解，于是因爱生恨，决定给冬哥下药，让他羊尾…  
所幸冬哥没有中招，然后就跟蛇蛇打起来了，叮叮咚咚滴滴答答  
两个人打了几万年，冬哥想起来他们上两辈子的事情  
冬哥十分感动，于是说，这TM都什么鬼啊？  
然后就跑了，跑到凡间，要做一个普普通通的鲨手  
红蛇仙子乘着云彩，飘下凡间  
被冬哥举着相机咔咔一顿拍  
冬哥没钱，就拿自己同僚的魔幻GIF赚些钱  
蛇蛇气得直哭，对着周围人控诉冬哥是个偷了他底裤的带流氓（｀Δ´）！  
由于这些那样的原因，人们都相信了蛇蛇的话，于是将冬哥扭送至公安局  
冬哥因为拿不出足够的证据来证明自己不是带流氓（｀Δ´）！，又无处可去，于是干脆在橘子里啃了一辈子窝头，而蛇蛇每天都在花枝招展地逛街  
蛇蛇的钱都是他使用法术变出来的，而冬哥只懂战斗，不会变钱  
最后，老年体衰的暮年冬  
只能透过监狱的铁窗，目送蛇蛇飞升回到仙界…  
好在，监狱里的一只仓鼠，时常受到冬哥的照料  
于是对他芳心暗许，发誓非他不嫁（娶？）  
三百年之后，已经修炼成美国队长的仓鼠，在冬哥目前种下一棵小白杨  
又过了五百年，小白杨修炼成了冬日战士，于是和美国队长夫妻双双把家还  
然而，这时候，蛇蛇还在仙界化妆  
其实，蛇蛇当时并不想一去不返，他只是要先回去补个妆，再下凡来接冬哥  
哪曾想，这妆一补，竟是八百多年，冬哥都跟成了精的仓鼠在一起了…  
真是精致的蛇蛇啊…


End file.
